


No Privacy

by hubridbunny



Category: Jeoffrey's Chamber, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Jeoffrey's POV, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeoffrey is never truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Jeoffrey's Chamber doesn't have a fandom. I WILL SAIL THIS SHIP ALONE
> 
> Title comes from the song "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell

He had left. Or rather, he'd said he had left.

He seems omniscient. I wonder if he continues to watch me after he says he has gone.

I pause and think of all the things he could have seen me do when I thought he wasn't looking.

It gets me hard. I always was a bit of an exhibitionist...

I roll onto my back and push my skirt up. Sometimes I'm angry that he never supplied me with any "Pretty Princess Underwear." This is not one of those times.

I close my eyes and move my hand along my shaft in long, slow strokes.

I have no way of knowing for sure if he has left. He tells me when he leaves and when he returns, and I just have to take him at his word. He could very easily watch me in the times when I think I'm alone.

He could be watching me right now.

That thought makes me pause, and then pick up the pace.

Can you see this, Emperor? I hope you're watching.


End file.
